


Wish I Had an Angel (For One Moment of Love)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel steals a moment to spend with Dean one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Had an Angel (For One Moment of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from lyrics included in "Wish I Had an Angel" by Nightwish, one of my favorite bands.

Dean stirred slightly, body shifting beneath the sheets draped over him. He frowned slightly, unaware he’d even pulled the bedcovers over himself, all too used to sleeping on top of them night after night. He mumbled incoherently to himself, before pulling the sheets, the covers over his chilly form, glad for the extra comfort and the warmth against the chill night.

He was vaguely aware of the rain hitting against the window with regular little plashes, growing louder as the rain grew heavier. He stirred, eyes drifting open lazily at the first peal of thunder far off into the distance and he started upright when he saw the form standing near to him. The body was in shadow still and his features were hidden, standing stock still and staring down at Dean. Even though the hunter couldn't see the intruder’s eyes, he could feel the weight of them resting full upon his face.

It seemed weird to him how deathly silent the stranger was, how still, how very much like a statue. He slid his hand beneath his pillow reaching for the knife he knew was there, and he’d never gotten out of the habit of keeping beneath it. He never knew just when he might need it, preferring to think of it as needful protection rather than overblown paranoia as Sam seemed to think. At times like these, Dean was proved right by the necessity.

He sat up a little more, knife clutched between his fingers and his eyes straining to see who was looming over him in the night. The figure shifted suddenly and Dean received the faint impression of wings rippling through the air behind the figure, shimmering in the first flash and flicker of lightning streaking across the sky behind the waiting, watching figure. Dean slumped back upon his bed, wondering why he hadn’t figured out who his visitor was sooner.

“Cas?” Dean asked, still half wondering if it wasn’t some other angel, perhaps Balthazar deciding to get a little naughty with the Winchester brothers.

The figure moved forward, coat rustling against pants legs as the angel finally sat down beside Dean, his weight making the bed dip and sway beneath him. Now that the angel was closer, Dean could clearly see the shine of his wet blue eyes and the shape of his full mouth smiling slightly at him as the angel reached out to stroke his fingers through the hunter’s hair gently. Dean smiled and slid his knife back underneath his pillow smoothly, where it belonged.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel murmured, deep voice rich and quiet as he tried not to wake Sam across the room. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, dude,” Dean said, voice muffled beneath his fist as he caught a yawn behind his fingers. “Guess it was tine to wake up after all.”

“It’s 3am, Dean,” Castiel replied, sounding a little puzzled.

Dean just grunted, but otherwise remained silent and still, hand now draped over his eyes, lazily. He sighed, gust of his breath sounding loudly in the rain soaked silence of the room, before he yawned loudly, contradicting his earlier comment of being time to get up. He felt the tickle of Castiel’s fingers resting against his cheek, the pad of the angel’s thumb rubbing over Dean’s lower lip tenderly. Dean couldn’t help but smile, before he kissed the tip of Castiel’s thumb quickly.

“You could have told me who you were, sweetheart,” Dean mumbled, beneath Castiel’s caresses. “I was half asleep. I nearly stabbed you, because I thought you were a lurker.”

“But you didn’t,” Castiel said, with warmth in his voice that indicated to Dean that the angel was perhaps amused.

“You’re not denying the fact you were lurking, though, I see,” Dean said, with a faint chuckle.

Castiel’s sudden chuff of laughter surprised Dean, much as it always did and the hunter smiled in the darkness. Even though he couldn’t see Castiel as clearly as he would have liked, he knew that the angel could see him just fine. Castiel’s sight wasn’t hampered by darkness like a human’s eyes were and Dean’s smile grew broader.

“I’m glad you’re here, sweetheart. I always miss you when you’re not,” he said, before flushing slightly at his candid statement.

He briefly wondered why he’d revealed that much and he turned slightly away to hide his embarrassment. Castiel’s strong hand clamped upon his shoulder, turning Dean back to face the angel, as Castiel shushed him soothingly.

“I miss you , too. I told you once before that if I could, I would stay with you. Perhaps when the war in Heaven’s over, I will be able to,” Castiel replied, gently. “In the meantime, we will have to make do with snatched moments together.”

“Like now, you mean,” Dean murmured, watching Castiel’s head dip slowly in the gloom.

Lightning flashed again outside, storm already moving quickly away now without delivering much more than a few rolls of thunder and flashes of bright white light. Even so, in the brief flickering brightness, Dean could see the tender expression held in Castiel’s soft liquid gaze and the way that Castiel stared with such need down at him.

The hunter wondered if Castiel was even aware just how much he’d revealed with one glance, all too used to Castiel being expressionless and hard to read. The sudden show of emotion, and the sadness accompanying his need for Dean made Dean’s heart clench slightly inside him, body echoing Castiel’s own need for him to be near. He reached for Castiel and laid one hand upon the angel’s shoulder gently, fingers gripping his lover in a show of support.

“Just make sure you survive that war, right? I want you here with me, you hear?” Dean said, deciding to hell with looking like a girl and showing Castiel just how much he wanted him.

“I hear you , Dean. Thank you. For you, I will make sure I survive. Only you,” Castiel replied, deep voice reassuring and resolute.

“Good,” Dean replied, before falling silent again.

He stared at Castiel in the darkness, trying to show the angel with one look how he felt about him, knowing that Castiel could read his face better than he could express his need, his love for the angel in words. Now that Sam had regained his soul, Castiel was now the only thing that kept Dean going these days. Castiel’s head dipped into a long, slow nod, eyes still resting heavily upon Dean’s face. The hunter sighed beneath the weight of the angel’s gaze and the resultant relief over his unspoken feelings being understood.

He felt the first creep of Castiel’s fingers sliding down the front of his body, slender, clever hand worming its way into his boxers. Dean smiled yet didn’t stop his lover from wrapping his hand around Dean’s already semi-hard dick. The hunter shuddered beneath Castiel’s warm touch, back arching from the bed as the angel began rubbing his fingers over Dean’s dick gently.

Castiel looked down upon Dean wondrously, licking his lips as he watched Dean slowly come undone beside him, dick soon turning hard and aching beneath Castiel’s ministrations. Dean’s breath became harsh, dragging in his throat as he came closer to climax, body vibrating with barely restrained tension until Dean finally came with a muffled cry of Castiel’s name, cum pumping over Castiel’s still rubbing fingers.

The angel pulled his hand away and wiped his soiled palm against the sheets before smiling slightly down upon his breathless lover, trying to ignore the aching hardness between his own legs. Dean stared up at him, before he shuffled closer, to unzip Castiel’s pants and flip his dick out from between his boxers. He quickly sucked Castiel back before the angel could protest, head bobbing inexorably between his angel’s legs until Castiel flooded his mouth with thick spurts of his salty cum. Castiel groaned out Dean’s name, voice deep and grumbling with satisfaction as Sam stirred across the room.

“Dean?” Sam mumbled, large body shifting and rustling against his bed.

Dean hummed out a listening note, turning slightly away from Castiel to stare over at his brother. The elder Winchester was glad to note that Sam’s back was still turned away from them, eyes averted from Dean and Castiel. Dean glanced back to Castiel, only to discover that the angel had already gone without Dean even hearing him leave.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered more to himself than to Sam, yet the younger hunter caught his words anyway.

“What is it?” Sam mumbled, large hand pawing at his eyes sleepily.

Dean suddenly smiled at that gesture when he caught it, suddenly reminded of countless times in the past when Sam had done that as a child, fingers clawing a sleepy innocent eyes in a vain attempt to wake up.

“Nothing, Sam, go back to sleep,” Dean said, as he swung his legs from the bed to press his soles against the cold floor wearily.

“Was that Cas?” Sam asked, sleep doing nothing to dampen his inherent persistence.

Dean said nothing for a while, before he said - “Yeah, that was Cas. Go back to sleep.”

Sam grunted and surprisingly did as Dean had asked, turning his back to his brother until soft snores started breaking the air once more. Dean shook his head and stood, to shuffle towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him without locking it, knowing that Sam was too far gone in sleep to bother barging in. The elder Winchester sighed and found himself staring at his own tired reflection in the mirror, green eyes half closed with weariness as he scrubbed his face with tired fingers.

“Cas,” he muttered, without even thinking. “I wish you could stay for longer than a few moments at a time.”

Even though Castiel didn’t say a word nor did he appear, Dean still received a sense of the angel's presence nearby, calming and as loving as always. Dean smiled when he felt the silky touch of feathered wings surrounding him, as though Castiel were cuddling him and he felt the faint touch of Castiel’s lips against his own. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he tried to send as much love as his big heart possessed to Castiel, knowing that the angel received it.

When Dean shuffled to bed, he no longer felt alone, still carrying a slight piece of Castiel’s presence with him to sleep. He slept and dreamt of feathers and warm kisses beneath springtime sunshine, waking in the morning more refreshed than he had in a long time. Sam watched him, eyes wide as Dean whistled and sang a little more in tune than usual.

“What?” Dean asked, when he caught Sam staring and his brother’s resultant smirk.

“Cas should come visit you in the night more often,” Sam replied, with a more genuine, less dirty smile. “You’re always happier when he’s been.”

“Course I am. It‘s always nice to see my boyfriend,” Dean said, with a lewd wink. “And he will be around more, when he’s able.”

“Good. I‘m glad for you, I really am,” Sam said, with another genuine smile.

Dean smiled in surprise at his brother, glad that in a few simple words, Sam had shown his support for Dean’s relationship with Castiel more than he had over anything in months. Sam nodded back in a “you’re welcome” gesture before disappearing into the bathroom to snag a shower. Dean watched him go, before pulling on a fresh t shirt, whistling cheerfully all the while. Dean couldn’t help but decide that things were starting to look up a little at last.

~fini~


End file.
